Blackavar
Blackavar is a nigger-rabbit with very dark fur from Efrafa. He tried to escape Efrafa when he was prevented from joining the Owsla only to be caught by Campion. In punishment, Blackavar's ears were slashed to ribbons and he was kept in solitary confinement to discourage further escape attempts. He was later liberated by Bigwig, when he quickly proved himself as an expert tracker and ranger, and Hazel came to trust and rely upon Blackavar. Book Blackavar's mother was one of the rabbits taken prisoner when Woundwort attacked the warren in Nutley Copse and his father was Efrafan captain who had been killed on Wide Patrol. Blackavar, proud of his father, had grown up with the resolve to become an officer in the Owsla. But together with this there had came to him from his mother a certain resentment against Efrafa. He befriended some of the does who wanted to leave Efrafa and encouraged them to give Woundwort their proposal. When the does were separated to stop further plans to leave or escape, Blackavar tried his luck at running during his silflay. Getting as far as Campion, he gave the latter rabbit some trouble, but was brought back. The Council tore his ears and decided that he must be shown to all of the Marks and tell anyone who asks what happened to him that he is a traitor and the Council were merciful. When Bigwig meets him, he decides not to leave without Blackavar, especially after Hyzenthlay tells him she is sure he will be killed after every Mark is presented with him. Given a small warning ahead of time, Blackavar helps Bigwig fight off his guards and runs with he and the does. Hazel finds Blackavar to be a useful tracker and good fighter. After he left Efrafa to Watership Down with the does, he became very trustworthy and he soon became great friends with Holly and Silver. Film In the film, he has his ears torn to shreds by two Efrafans and has been nearly beaten up to death by them, but survives and is used an example to any others that would try to escape. In front of Bigwig, Blackavar is threatened by Vervain, and claims "the council were merciful to him" and the two leave him alone. After Bigwig nearly kills Chervil, he escapes with Hyzenthlay, Bigwig and many Efrafan does onto the river by boat. He makes it to the down with them, and says that he is willing to fight to the death so he doesn't have to return to Efrafa. When Woundwort gets into the warren, Blackavar stays behind while the other rabbits go further down into the tunnel. He bravely charges at Woundwort, but is quickly overpowered, thrown to the ground and is savagely killed, having his throat torn out by the General. TV series In the TV series, Blackavar is the only rabbit other than Primrose (Hyzenthlay) to escape Efrafa along with Bigwig, and his ears are whole. He has head fur like Bigwig's in the film, but seems more like a hair piece and seems to be combed. Also, he abruptly vanishes in Season 3 of the TV series to go and gangbang some hawt rabbits with his nigger-bunny-friends.. Trivia *Blackavar survives the attack on Watership Down in the book, but dies in the film adaption. *In the TV series, Blackavar bares a resemblance to his voice actor, Stephen Gately. *Blackavar is greatly respected by Hazel and Bigwig. Category:Efrafa Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:Film characters Category:TV series characters Category:Efrafa characters Category:Bucks Category:Alias